scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Now Museum, Now You Don't
| nextepisode= }} Now Museum, Now You Don't is the eighth episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise Shaggy and Scooby are accused of stealing valuable Japanese swords from the Coolsonian Museum, but it was really the Samurai Ghost, and it's up to the gang to prove their innocence. Synopsis The gang's class took a field trip to the Coolsonian Museum and Shaggy and Scooby are looking forward to seeing the samurai exhibit. During the tour the guide Ms. Takai shows the kids two golden swords that belonged to an evil samurai warlord Asakari. She also warned them that the swords are cursed and if they're touched will be haunted by the warlord's ghost. Everyone but, Scooby and Shaggy leave the exhibit and find the samurai ghost right behind them. They hid in a chest while the ghost steals the swords. By the time everyone returned, the ghost was gone. Shaggy and Scooby are accused of stealing the swords by the guard Mr. Thornsby. After searching Shaggy, the curator Mr. Dayton bosses Thornsby demanding him to find the swords. He asked him if Shaggy was the one who left his kimono behind and Thornsby concurs as they're his prime suspects. Shaggy and Scooby are very nervous, but Daphne assures them nobody really thinks they did it, she was wrong. The theft's in the newspapers and Shaggy and Scooby are the suspects. They fear they could be thrown in jail, but the gang resolves to get to the bottom of the case and clear their names and Velma says that they'll have to go back to the museum and that's what they did, unknowingly followed by Red Herring. After persuading Scooby, they went inside the museum with Shaggy and Scooby disguised as a woman and baby. Red attempts to expose them, but ends up angering a real lady and starts clobbering him. They eavesdrop on a conversation between Mr. Dayton, Thornsby and Ms. Takai. Dayton and Thornsby are arguing on how the swords for stolen with Dayton going on vacation soon, Takai states that someone who works at the museum stolen the swords and the men began suspecting her since she could make a million dollars since the swords are insured. Once they've left, the gang splits up. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby searched the west wing, but found nothing as well as Fred and Daphne, so they regrouped. They wander near a model of Harvard Huge's Mahogany Pigeon and Scooby finds an insurance policy that says that Ms. Takai will get a million dollars if the swords were stolen making her a suspect. The ghost shows up and chases them inside the plane and corners them. They disguised themselves as flight attendants and get the ghost stuck in one of the seats, but breaks free. Scooby finds an emergency raft and they escaped into the egyptian exhibit where they trapped the ghost in a sarcophagus, they then leave to go get the authorities. But when they opened the case, the ghost was gone. Thornsby still blames Shaggy and Scooby, but Dayton warns him that he'd better find the swords before he leaves or he'll fire him. After they leave, Scooby and Velma find a secret passageway and they all went down. They find a broken sarcophagus and realized that it's the same one the ghost was trapped in and they also found the swords. The ghost shows up after they grabbed them and a chase ensues. The ghost corners them and Velma speaks to him in Japanese, but the ghost doesn't understand her, takes the swords and leaves. However, Velma brings out the real swords and she said to him in Japanese "Those swords are fake." This gets them confused, then a delivery guy gives them a ticket and fruit basket for Mr. Dayton. It turns out that it's a one-way plane ticket, which is odd because Mr. Dayton is only going on vacation. Velma solves the mystery and gets an idea to give the ghost a ticket to jail. The ghost tries to take the real swords and Daphne and Velma told him that the curse of the dragon is upon him. A dragon chases him until it was revealed to be Shaggy and Scooby and scares them off. He tries to take the swords again, but Velma picks him up and pounds him on the ground several times and Fred releases a rope that holds a dinosaur skeleton that traps the ghost. The ghost is handed over to Ms. Takai and Thornsby who apologized to Shaggy and Scooby. Fred accuses the ghost being Red Herring, but he's still being chased by the lady he provoked. Velma goes over the clues they found, the first one was when Shaggy left his kimono behind and Mr. Dayton recognized it, the second was when Velma spoke to the ghost in Japanese and he didn't understand her whereas Ms. Takai can, and the third clue was the plane ticket which points to one person, Mr. Dayton who was going to make a million dollars. After Thornsby takes Dayton away to the police station, Ms. Takai thanked the kids for recovering the swords and Scooby was given a burianosaurus bone as a reward. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Ms. Takai * Mr. Thornsby * Red Herring Villains: * Samurai Ghost * Mr. Dayton Other characters: * Kids * Mother * Baby * Harvard Huge * Delivery guy Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsonian Museum ** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse * State prison Objects * Golden Swords * Scooby Snacks * Daily Babbler newspaper * Velma's motorized skateboard * Bone * Popcorn * Chalk * Jukebox * Pillows * Handcuffs * Projector Vehicles * SC Model Bus * Mahogany Pigeon Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * The title is a play on the phrase, "Now You See It, Now You Don't". Cultural references * The Coolsonian Museum is a parody of the Smithsonian Museum. * Harvard Huge's Mahogany Pigeon is a spoof on the Spruce Goose of Howard Hughes. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby disguised as a woman and baby and a dragon for the trap. * "Zoinks" count: * Scooby Snack bribe: 1 * Traps: Dinosaur skeleton. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the third clue is reviewed, Mr. Dayton's plane ticket is colored different than it originally was. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma's martial arts expertise is a deus ex machina; she never had it in any previous episode, she doesn't retain it in future episodes, and if she was capable of pummeling the ghost all along, then all the chasing around they did was completely unnecessary. * When Ms. Takai greets the class at the museum, she tells them "Konnichiwa" and that it means "good morning." That is incorrect; "konnichiwa" means "good afternoon." The real Japanese term for "good morning" is "ohayo." In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 2 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring